Un espoiler provocativo
by Filomental
Summary: Un Spoiler de un próximo fic, que de momento se está trabajando en mi cabeza, pasen, pasen y lean.


SPOILER

Bueno, debido a que esta idea me viene persiguiendo desde hace meses, no puedo evitar darles una pequeña probadita de mi próximo fic, aún no tengo el título; pero su desarrollo empieza a ser demasiado bueno. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo de momento, debido a que debo terminar primero con mi fic actual llamado DISCORD.

Se preguntarán, ¿se cree tan importante para hacer un spoiler de su fic? Y la respuesta es no, la razón para lanzar este spoiler es para recordarme que debo realizar dicho fic y además, tiene mucho que ver con el concepto de originalidad que se presenta o debería presentarse en cada escritor de fanfics – El cual aclararé en un post en el foro Cloudsdale, dedicado a MLP, en el cual mi nombre también es Filomental –.

* * *

Es difícil de explicar, pero todos tuvimos el mismo origen, lo que en un inicio fue un compuesto químico diferente que después se adaptó, evolucionando, se convirtió con el pasar de los eones en distintos cuerpos, distintos seres, mi origen no es diferente; quien no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo no puede ver que con los ojos de un oso, un dragón, una mosca, un pez. Ni escuchar; sentir; oler; percibir; temer.

Un ojo, hecho de distintas formas, un pelo que cambia conforme la necesidad, agallas, pulmones, esqueleto, exoesqueleto, músculos, órganos, cerebro. Qué ser viviente no posee cierta similitud, qué ser no sufre el mismo destino cuando su cuerpo deja de funcionar; cuántos seres vivos no tienen lo que podemos llamar vida. Una planta, un ratón, una hormiga e incluso los ponis en este y otros mundos, tienen esto en común, un mismo origen que ha sido olvidado o en su defecto, ignorado.

Con el pasar del tiempo, cada uno se diferenció hasta llegar a tener uso de razón, cada uno, desde entonces, pudo entender que era constructor de un futuro, antes de cumplir con el destino común: la muerte.

Ya sea en conjunto o solitarios, la naturaleza de cada uno fue tan distinta que rara vez pudieron entenderse entre sí, provocando la creencia de que eran distintos, mi creador sabía muy bien esto, pues en el transcurrir de este constante proceso de adaptación, muchos quedaron en el pasado, extinguiéndose junto con su legado.

Tan simple es lo que nos une y tan complicado y cierto lo que nos divide, que la última especie que tuvo conciencia de esto o quizás la única razón de todas que pudo vislumbrar el fin de dicha especie, es la razón de mi creación, la razón de mi creador.

Mi nombre no importa ahora, lo que importa es que finalmente lo comprendí, aún recuerdo mi función y la cumpliré aun si para ello debo adelantarme al cumplir con el destino común.

Han pasado más de mil años desde que este imperativo me fue impuesto por mi creador, todo lo que debo hacer es cumplir con ello, el fin con el cual fui creado debe ser completado.

Lo que una vez fue un plan ambicioso, está a punto de hacerse realidad, las aspiraciones de mi creador, lo único que realmente dejó, yace en una apuesta desesperada, pues hay una gran probabilidad de que falle, y no es otra cosa que la resurrección de la especie que al columbrar todo lo anteriormente dicho, eligió su autodestrucción.

Pero la apuesta guarda una ambición mucho mayor, y esta no es otra cosa que la evolución, buscar las cualidades que la especie de mi creador no pudo tener, ella, debe ser capaz de borrar los errores de su padre y madre, ella y solo ella representa todo el legado de mi creador y su especie, lo que alguna vez fue considerado como la perfección, ahora debe ser mejorado, cambiado; ella es la esperanza de los seres más incomprendidos.

Otra piel, otro corazón, el mismo origen; otra razón, otro mundo, el mismo origen. Esperanza; ambición, cambio; todo ello recae en la descendencia que protegí desde que el que es mi creador y progenitor de esta nueva oportunidad, dejo de vivir.

Una eternidad de mil años, acaba hoy, una historia de la cual fui espectador y en cierta forma, protector. Antes de pasar por este extraño espejo, sé que cumpliré con mi finalidad y ella tendrá el papel principal, del legado que su padre y madre dejo atrás, ella será quien defina un nuevo camino por recorrer, un nuevo avance, un futuro.

\- Esto es algo que la princesa Twilight tiene que hacer sola. Enuncio la princesa Celestia

\- El tiempo es esencial, el tercer día, cuando la luna llegue a su punto más alto en el cielo portal se cerrará, y cuando lo haga, pasarán otras treinta lunas antes de que puedas usarlo para regresar. Informó la princesa Luna.

Varias palabras de ánimo y motivación eran mencionadas por las amigas de Twilight. Antes de que ella, junto con el polizonte que llevaba en su melena, pasaran a través del portal.

-Spike… No. Gritaron todas las ponis presentes mientras el pequeño dragón seguía a su amiga por el portal.

Tres habitantes de Equestria pasaban por el portal, sintiendo la misma extraña sensación que producía pasar de una dimensión a otra, viajando por ella por diferentes razones, con propósitos distintos; pero, por cuestiones del azar, compartían cierta semejanza.

* * *

Bien, para terminar con este Spoiler, es de suponer que: quien ingresó a leerlo, tenía una idea de lo que sería este pequeño escrito. Por lo cual, puedo decir que es una provocación a la imaginación de los lectores y/o escritores que llegaron hasta aquí y me encantaría que respondiesen a las siguientes preguntas.

¿Quién será el personaje principal de este futuro fic?

¿De qué se tratará?

¿Aparece el personaje de este Spoiler (el Oc que cree) en EG y EG:RR?

Sin más me despido, esperando haberlos/haberlas dejado picadas/picados con este pequeño y pretencioso Spoiler, porque los más seguro es que no se iniciará su publicación hasta dentro de unos meses XD.


End file.
